


Butter

by FireDragonPhia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Butter, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragonPhia/pseuds/FireDragonPhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have any butter? It's like, really important."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from this post- http://asksforroleplayers.tumblr.com/post/133941801156/random-starters
> 
> I regret nothing.

"Do you have butter? It's like, really important."

Lucy blinked in the light of her apartment, staring at her boyfriend as he looked to her with such a serious expression she thought her head would pop off.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"It's two in the fucking morning."

The male hissed in regret as he scuffed his foot on the floor, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Yeah, but Luce, I _need_ the butter."

An exasperated sigh left her parted lips as she ran a hand through her golden hair, closing her eyes tight. She could feel his nervousness, and she did absolutely nothing to relieve him of that stress. It was his own fault- he _knows_ that she gets cranky when woken early.

Not even a moment later something more important presented itself in her mind.

"Wait a minute- why the fuck do you need butter at two in the morning?"

Again, he hissed in regret- something that was never good, especially when it regarded a food item. He was never regretful about food, but there was something going on.

"I-I just do, okay?" He said, poorly making her want to forget his question.

"Tell me why." She said, her voice suddenly taking a dark undertone that made him flinch back. "I deserve to know why, _honey_."

He audibly gulped and averted his eyes from hers, pulling his scarf up to his mouth and pouting. Ugh. She was dating a man-child.

"Fine." She said after a few long beats of silence, watching his eyes widen. "No butter for you." She made a move to close the door only to have him make a noise that sound vaguely like a dying horse and pushed roughly against her door to stop her from closing it.

"No! I _need the butter Luce_!"

And suddenly, in a daze she watched as her boyfriend ran to her fridge in the span of ten seconds, proceeded to take all of her butter and then leave in under a minute.

To this day she didn't know what he needed that butter for.


End file.
